islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
New Friend for Christmas
New Friend for Christmas is the sixteenth episode in the twenty-first series and the twelfth Island of Sodor Chronicles special. This episode contains three parts. Plot The engines, diesels, and cranes alike were all getting ready for Christmas. They were making the island a beloved place to live in, but this year, they were all having a three-day break from working hard. They spend most of their time in the sheds. "This Christmas is going to be awsome!" James shouted, he was very excited. "I agree, little James. This will be fun!" agreed Gordon. Boyd chuffed in after his last passenger train for the rest of Christmas, his cheeks were as red as James' paint - the engine himself was surprised, but said nothing. "Man, takin' passengers sure is hard work....especially by a green engine like me!" Boyd panted. "Who is our 107th steam engine!?" Percy shrieked. "You're.....not....suited....for....any...job.....at....all!" "Pipe down! At least he's alright....aren't you?" Duck hissed rudely. Boyd said nothing; he was worried as the engines looked at him. "I think he's on to something...." said Gordon quietly. "Could be, but still - " Nia started, but the fat controller arrived, wearing a red suit, blue tie, and green pants. "Nice, um, pants, sir..." Rebecca said with a chuckle. Thomas began snickering. "Thank you, Henry. I decided I wear a special outfit for the hoildays, so my normal suit can have a rest. Anyways, I would like to thank you for making our island an enjoyable place to live in and I hope it will go on forever....." His voice trailed off as he saw the red engine looking sombre and miserable. "James, you look worried. Is anything wrong?" "It's........Boyd! He's getting as old as Nia....." he replied quietly. The engines gasped as they each started to cry. Boyd was the saddest of all, but he still said nothing. "It is okay......I will see what I can do, but the party's in three days and I don't want any confusion and delay..." the fat controller said calmly. The engines' cries were subsided as the fat controller walked away. Soon, silent filled the yard; no engine moved, no engine puffed, until it was then Gordon who broke the silence. "We have to save Boyd from being scrapped." he said. "But how do we do it?" The engines murmured in agreemet, and thought about the problem. "I perpose," said James firmly, "that we try to tell the fat controller like Percy did with Donald & Douglas." The others agreed with him, but Emily solemly didn't. She told the others a different idea, but they couldn't agree. "He's right," said Thomas, "but couldn't we keep it a secret till later when we actucally save Boyd?" "Seriously, Thomas?" snorted Gordon, "We can't keep it a secret, the fat controller will know about it." "Yep," admitted James, "that certainly will not do the trick." Just then, James's crush, Daisy chuffed in and found a empty spot next to Hank. "Oh my goodness, it sure is cold out here," she chuffed, "Oh, hello my red crumble cake." "Hello, my dairy queen crusher." replied James. The fat controller was having garlic bread and sweet peas when he heard a loud excited sound from outside. Lady Hatt, his favorite wife, came in her winter outfit. "Topham dear, what is all the noise about?" she asked sternly. Sir Topham Hatt shook his head and grabbed his morning newspaper. "I'm going outside to read a little bit of Railway Headlines and this Engine Club ad," he said, keeping in track of time. He then came out to the yard, seeing that everyone was excited. Boyd tried to keep up his spirits like James did when Gordon was repaired after his tumble, but it didn't work out too well. "Silence!" bellowed the fat controller. "Now, what's with the noise?" "Oops....." Daisy blushed a deep shade of red. "I'm sorry, sir, but me and James don't get to see each other often, and then he got excited to see me and - " "You know the rules, Daisy." said the fat controller sternly. "Ohhh, alright." she groaned and then she remained respectfully silent. At the fire station, Justin Furneaux is testing out the new heating camera device named Heatwave. It was searching for anyone who gets into trouble. The fat controller sat on a lawn chair, reading the paper. ""Engine Ran 172 miles per Hour?" The Fat Controller read, looking at one of the deadlines. "That's odd." The other engines didn't care; they were already making plans for the party and to save Boyd from being scrapped. I'll call Fireman Sam! said Sir Topham Hatt. At the fire station, Justin Furneaux was enjoying his invention. "Oh, Heatwave! You made the best invention ever made!", said Blake McDowell, before the fax machine prints out. Blake pulled out a note from the fax machine that reads "Boyd is missing and sent to scrap". He turned on the intercom and shouts out "Boyd is missing and sent to scrap!" "This is a job for Heatwave", he said. "Justin, you go in Smokey, Leah, Rafael, you go in Snorkel, Morgan, you go on Hoover, and I will man the control desk! Keep in radio contact!" Justin Furneaux and Phillip Comey got in Smokey, Leah Johnson and Rafael James got in Snorkel for controlling Heatwave, and Morgan Blaze got on Hoover. "All present and correct, sir?" Asks Justin. "Right. Let's go.", answers Phillip. They were off to the rescue to find Boyd. As they got to the scrap yard, Heatwave seeks with heat and saw Boyd. "Boyd." whispers Smokey. Snorkel radios Smokey: "Smokey, I think they found him! There's green engine with red nameplates and he is trapped in the scrap yard, 100 meters from where you are." "Right you are, Snork.", says Smokey. He moved closer to the scrap yard doors and saw Boyd. Thomas arrived to see him. "Smokey! I never get a chance to see you! and we got to save Boyd!", says Thomas. "Thomas! Smokey! It's me, Boyd!" says Boyd. "Smokey and I will rescue you.", says Thomas. Justin forced the entrance doors. He pulled the winch under Smokey and Thomas is coupled up with a chain to Boyd. They pulled with all their might until Boyd is free. "Thank you.", says Boyd. "I never thought I never want to see you again." "Smokey," says Thomas. "Would you like to come to the Christmas Party?" Smokey, Snorkel, and Hoover agreed. (needs more plot) Characters *Thomas *Smokey *Snorkel *Snozzle *Heatwave Trivia *This special marks the first of several things: **The first special to have "Engine Roll Call (Rock & Roll Version)" as the intro's theme song. **The first special to involve three parts. Category:Series 21 Episodes Category:Specials